My Pet Angel
by Angel of Halo
Summary: Oneshote drabble, reader x Gabriel. You didn't expect Rowena's anger to turn out like this, but suddenly you end up with new pets for the day.


My Pet Angel

The bunker seemed oddly crowed. Apparently Dean and Sam had a hunt they needed assistance with, which was why you were there. You'd become a pretty decent hunter in recent years, especially since you hadn't been born into the life, but had stumbled into blindly in your twenties. You'd unwittingly flirted with a vampire that decided you'd make a good midnight snack, luckily a man named Bobby Singer had saved your ass. You'd met the Winchesters not long after. That had been ten years ago.

Today though, you were rethinking your fondness for the particular brotherly pair. Given they had brought you into a room with an angry witch.

And boy was Rowena pissed. You had no idea why as her accent was incredibly thick in her anger. All you could tell was that it had something to do with stupid angels and stupid brothers, and why did they think they could summon her like she was their personal pet witch. Her bad mood wouldn't have been at all an issue if she didn't have the magic mojo to back it up. Since she did… well you had found the lore book in front of you incredibly fascinating all of sudden.

The boys apparently didn't get the memo as Sam was trying to talk her down. Which of course was countered by Gabriel who seemed to find it his purpose in life to wind everyone up. Cas was pleasantly quiet, but he had always been the strong but silent type, so it wasn't a surprise. Dean just leaned back, sipping at the drink in front of him, frowning. None of their countenances had any positive effect on her.

You ducked your head, hoping she wouldn't turn her ire your way.

Though you occasionally peaked at the boys, eyeing Gabriel as his lips twisted in his normal smug half smile. It was a look that made most people want to slap him. It made you feel something completely different – mainly flustered.

You'd had a crush on the archangel for the longest time now. You'd met him years ago when the apocalypse had been kicking off and had found him attractive and funny, but he'd gone and died. And your crush had turned into a pang of longing. But then, he was suddenly back and you found your feelings were just as strong. Especially as he ended up hanging around a lot more often.

You were drawn back to the present as finally, Rowena seemed to have had enough because she threw her arms up in the air with what sounded like a curse, and turned her back to you, now facing the four boys in the room. She glared daggers at them, eyes flitting between the four startled pairs of eyes.

She started to mutter some incoherent thing. Castiel and Gabriel both simultaneously got freaked out looks on their faces and _moved_ – Gabriel to try and stop whatever she was in the process of doing and Castiel to shield Dean. They weren't fast enough.

You waved your hand to clear the suddenly dark air and blinked trying to see. When the deep purple strangely sweet scented fog that enveloped the room finally died down you appeared to be the only one still there. "Hello?" You murmured.

"Don worry luv." Rowena's voice came from the entryway of the room. You turned, finding her there leaning against the frame like the beautiful drama queen she was, looking smug. "It'll only last twenty-four hours. But they needed a taste of their own wee medicine." She waved at you, "I'll pop by in bit. Good luck, Y/N." And with that, she strutted from the room and presumably from the bunker as a whole.

Sighing, you looked around the room with apprehension. Whatever Rowena had done, apparently you had been left to deal with it. There was nothing apparently wrong, except for the missing boys.

Then a small 'woof' and the feeling of soft fur at ankle level brought your gaze to the floor where a small corgi was winding around your legs excitedly. Not far from him was a floppy eared husky that was half on top of a german shepherd. A yip sounded from a chair, which turned out to be a golden retriever puppy, who was looking at you imploringly. It was sitting in a pile of clothing, which oddly resembled what Sam had been wearing a moment before.

"Okay…" you murmured nervously. The corgi barked again, and you reached down to pick the excited creature up. The small dog settled down almost immediately upon being picked up, his little nose pressing into your chest. It's big expressive whiskey colored eyes blinking up at you with clear contentment. Wait… whiskey eyes? That shade was really really specific to a certain angel that you'd been pining after. You'd spent enough time daydreaming about those eyes that you'd recognize them anywhere.

You turned to examine the other three puppies and yep, eyes in the exact shades of the Winchesters' and Castiel's eyes blinked up at you in concern. "Oh my Chuck." You hissed in surprise. Then it hit you, Rowena had said she didn't like being their pet witch. "She turned you into literal pets." You couldn't help a small laugh that escaped your lips, because it was kind of funny. Even if you were left holding the bag…. Or leashes in this case.

You sat back down on the chair, the corgi still cuddled to your chest. Of course, said corgi was Gabriel…. You glared down at the now very soft angel who was nuzzling into your cleavage. You shifted him away, because even though you'd certainly imaged that specific angel's face buried there, it hadn't been like this.

"Can you guys understand me still? Um. Bark twice for yes." Two rapid barks from the golden, er… Sam, seemed to answer your question. "Well, shit." You thought back to what Rowena had said before leaving, "And this is for 24 hours. Now what?" You asked of the four. None of them offered anything helpful, as a chorus of yips, growls, and barks were your only responses.

"Well, I'm rubbish with magic, and it'll wear off on its own, so I hope you guys are okay with hanging as puppies for a bit. Hm…. Let's get you all some water." You set Gabriel on the floor. He gave a pitiful whine at the abandonment. "Come on boys." You stood easily, heading toward the kitchen to pour some bowls of water for the dogs.

The four scampered after you. Cas and Dean seemed majestic in their movements, Sam and Gabriel not so much. Gabe's legs were short, and he sort of skittered about, almost prancing. Sam's paws were slightly to big for his frame and he kept tripping over his own feet.

Thus started your day of puppy sitting two angels and two hunters.

It was an adjustment. You tried to stay as normal as possible. But boy was it hard. Yet, the day continued on. Mostly you spent the time pouring over the lore books and news articles. There was still a hunt to plan, even if you were working with several hinderances.

Sam kept trying to climb on the table to read the book with you, but he kept falling over his too big paws and eventually you had to lift him up. But then he kept falling asleep while trying to read. It was very enduring, but annoying as he'd fall asleep _on_ the book.

Dean kept trying to get back to his beer, but you had promptly taken it away and started to drink it yourself. It would go to waste otherwise. Dean gave a clearly unhappy growl and laid down, pouting up at you.

Castiel curled up against Dean, quickly falling asleep and making little sounds in his sleep, nuzzling into Dean's neck. Dean seemed a bit jumpy at this, but didn't push Cas away. Maybe their normal self-conscious walls were lowered in dog form. It was sweet, really, but the different sounds they made were frustrating.

Gabriel was the worst. He had jumped up on your lap at the first opportunity and kept tugging at your clothing and nipping at her hair. He was the epitome of distraction, which wasn't really that surprising. Apparently trickster traits translated just fine into dog form. He'd whimper and yip, trying to draw her attention.

Finally, you'd started petting him, and he'd settled down with a soft huff of pleasure. You kept your ministrations to his head area and down his back, thinking at least you'd keep some sense of propriety this way. Though in all honesty, this was still the most hands on you'd gotten with the angel. You wished he was human, because you'd always wanted to bury your hands in his soft honey brown hair. And other places…..

But those were daydreams. Gabriel had never shown any interest in you other than then teasing you – but he did that with everyone. Okay, maybe he spent a bit more time hanging around the bunker when he knew you'd be there, but that was easy to write off. Or at least that's what you'd told yourself. Because you couldn't believe there was any way the angel was interested in you that way.

The day wore on. Normally you'd have headed out for the hunt by now, but communication with the boys was limited to yes or no questions. Plus they would be less than useless on a hunt, unless you wanted them to bite the monster's ankles. Actually, that would be hilarious to see. But you'd probably end up dead before it was all over. So that was a no go.

Thus you were you stuck in the bunker for the night, waiting out Rowena's spell.

For dinner you cooked up some hamburg you'd found in the fridge and made fried burgers. Dean had been salivating at your feet, eyes glued to the stove top the whole time you'd been cooking. His tail had made a soft staccato rhythm as it thumped on the floor.

It took a bit for you to decide how to serve the burgers to the boys. You eventually settled on paper plates, setting out a number of burgers. Now, to put them on the floor or on the table. You eyed Sam, because honestly Dean probably would eat on the floor even in human form. That man loved food. Didn't really matter how it ended up in front of him…. Sam let out a very large sigh and moved his head toward the floor, near the water bowls you'd set out. He looked miserable. The others didn't seem to be enjoying being dogs – except maybe Gabriel – but Sam seemed completely horrified.

"Sorry guys." You murmured, setting the plates on the floor. Dean leapt at the food, and Sam followed at a moderate pace, before finally taking a dainty bite. That didn't last and eventually Sam dug into the food. You glanced over and found Gabriel and Castiel just watching the Winchesters. "You guys not going to eat?" Gabriel made a motion that looked like a shrug, if a dog could shrug, and then wandered over and took a bite of a burger. Cas just laid down and watched, staring longing at the other dogs. Probably at Dean, but it was harder to follow Cas' gaze when he was a dog.

The worst part of the whole experience had been when Sam had gone and pawed at the door. "You need to go out?" He whimpered, looking utterly defeated. "Bathroom?" You let out an amused sound. He glared back. Dean had walked over, looking equally as dejected. "Right then." You went and opened the series of doors to the bunker, letting the boys out to do their, ahem, business. You staid near the door, trying really hard not to pay any attention to the Winchesters as they rushed into the bushes – as far from each other as possible.

Gabe and Cas had plopped themselves down at your feet, letting the human dogs do what they needed. Gabriel rested his head on your feet, eyes closing. Cas had turned away, trying to give the Winchesters their privacy.

That taken care of, the boys followed you back into the bunker. You'd put on a movie, some 90s romcom, a guilty pleasure of yours. The puppies had made unhappy sounds at your choice, but they couldn't really do anything other than protest. Eventually they settled. Sam was on floor, snoring softly. Dean was curled up on the other end of the couch, eyes half lidded as he tried not to fall asleep. One of his paws was stretched over Cas, who on the floor just below him. Cas had drifted off to sleep slowly toward the middle of the movie, face upturned toward Dean.

Gabriel was on your lap again, sprawled out. You wondered at his odd need to be touching you at every moment. You had absentmindedly started to scratch behind his ears, and he would make soft happy sounds.

You couldn't resist slipping out your phone and snapping a couple pictures of the boys. They were damn cute like this. Plus the pictures would make great blackmail later.

Eventually you'd drifted off to sleep as well, sliding down and curling onto the couch around Gabriel. He'd let out a contented sigh, burying his face against your neck, soft exhale moving your hair slightly.

Several hours later, you woke to find a black screen on the tv, the movie having ended long ago and the tv gone into power save mode. Gabriel let out a little yawn as you shifted, he blinked sleepily up at you. You put a finger to your lips, asking for silence. He gave a small nod and slid off the couch.

The tv silently turned off at the press of a button, you pad from the room, leaving Dean, Cas, and Sam all passed out in the respective positions. Gabriel trotting along at your heels. He didn't seem inclined to leave you alone for the night and followed you around. Before you picked a room you swung into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, then into the library where four piles of clothing littered the floor, pooling like flannel colored liquid.

You eyed the piles, and eventually grabbed a random top from one of them. Gabriel gave a little growl and nosed into a different pile, nabbing a shirt with his teeth and dragging it to you. You raised a brow but returned the original shirt you'd grabbed and took the one he was trying to give to you. "I just need a shirt to sleep in, Gabe." You muttered, eyeing the shirt in your hand. It was designer, and super soft. Not really made for sleeping in. But he huffed and nosed at your hand. Sighing you took the shirt.

You headed toward the hallway full of unclaimed bedrooms. You slipped into the bathroom, shutting the door in Gabriel's unhappy face. After taking care of your own bathroom needs you changed from your normal jeans and tank top into the shirt you'd absconded with. You were now only wearing the shirt and your underclothes. You'd thought of keeping the pants on, but the shirt hunt down to your thighs, giving you enough cover.

When you finally opened the door, Gabriel was sitting there, staring up at you as if locking him out had been the worst crime in the world. But his expression seemed to morph and his expressive eyes turned soft and bright. You glanced down and wondered if it was because of the shirt. Hard to tell, but it doesn't stop the slight blush from coloring your cheeks.

You sigh, "Alright, I'm going to bed. You can come if you promise to behave." Gabriel's tail thumped in the cutest puppy tail wag you'd ever seen and he practical bounced down the hall after you. You wondered if this was a wise idea, but Gabriel looked absolutely harmless in this form.

When you climbed into the bed, Gabriel tried to hop up, but failed spectacularly. His short legs making it hard for him to jump. He landed face first on the floor. He whined loudly and you smiled down at him.

"Well?" You asked with a teasing voice. He whined again. You took a moment to roll your shoulders before you moved to get up. But before you were fully sitting, you felt the bed shift slightly and Gabriel gave a happy woof.

You turned to find him on the end of the bed and let out a gasp of surprise. Where he'd looked like a normal dog before, there was now no mistaking him as an angelic dog. He had a set of golden wings sprouting from his back. They were large for his body, about three times his length per wing. You wondered if they were proportional, because they'd be huge when he was in human form.

Saying they were gold was an understatement as they were shimming in different shades of copper, gold, honey, and colors you didn't have words to describe. You had the sudden urge to reach out and touch them. Your hand was already reaching out before you pulled back suddenly, aware of the odd way Gabriel was now looking at you.

You reached over and clicked the lamp off, throwing the room into darkness, and laid back down on your side, tucking one arm under the pillow. In the darkness you felt more than saw Gabriel move, shifting up the bed to curl against your side, tucking his head on the pillow next to you. His soft warm form made for a really nice cuddle buddy and you found your arm draping over him. In the dark your fingers found his wings. You were baffled as to why he hadn't disappeared them back to where he usually kept them. Right now they were tucked against his back, folded tight.

Although the first graze had been an accident and he had gone completely still at the contact, you hadn't pulled your hand away. After a moment you felt him relax and let out a soft sigh of contentment. You began running your fingers through his wings, wondering how to describe their texture. Soft like silk, liquid like but not wet, and warm. It was a unique texture. One you were perfectly happy to continue to caress. He made another soft sound.

"You know, like this, it's hard to remember you're a big scary archangel. Right now you're like my personal pet angel" Sleep was creeping over you and you yawned, but in this moment in the dark you felt completely unhindered. Especially when Gabriel couldn't reply. So it was now or never. "Your make a really cute dog but I miss your normal form. You're handsome like that." He made a huffing sound that was probably the dog equivalent of a laugh. "You know, I really like you. I've liked you for a long time now." He shifted, his nose now touching your cheek. He breathed in deeply. "I know you probably don't feel the same way, and I'm hoping tomorrow you'll just pretend this didn't happen and we'll go back to normal. But for tonight I want you to know." He let out a small whimper and nestled closer. "Goodnight Gabriel." You drifted off, and just on the cusp of sleep you murmured: "I love you."

You didn't notice the slightly panicked look the dog was throwing you, wrapped in your arms. If you had, you'd probably think it was from your confession. You'd have been wrong, or at least wrong about the reason.

Morning came and the soft sound of your phone ringing made you blindly grope at the table next to you. You lifted the offending device to your ear and murmured, "Ello." Your voice was low, sleep still clinging to your words.

"Well good morning luv."

"Rowena?" You asked, confused.

"Do you know another beautiful and charming witch that would be calling you?"

"No." You wondered if you really knew _this_ one.

"Well, I thought I'd let you know the spell should be wearing off any time now. But I'm going to be gone a bit longer. Don't really wanta be present when the wee Winchesters find themselves able to hold firearms again. So ta ta, luv. Good luck." With that, the line went dead.

You frowned, wondering how the witch had gotten your number in the first place. You sighed and tried to sit up, only to find yourself held down, something tight and warm was wrapped around your waist.

And actually, now that you were awake enough to notice, the wall behind you was a whole lot warmer and more comfortable than a wall had any right to be. This was because it wasn't a wall. You glanced over your shoulder and found yourself held firmly against a very human Gabriel. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was even. So unless he was acting - which he very well could be - he was still asleep.

It made sense, given he'd fallen asleep against you. Though now instead of him being cuddled, you were the one tucked against him, his comparatively large form spooning yours. That was already freaky enough, and caused your whole face to flush, but there was also the fact he was naked. You could feel a lot of bits of him pressed against your bare legs and back – the shirt you'd worn to bed had apparently ridden up during the night and was now bunched up at your belly button. The flush travelled down your chest.

Of course, there was also the whole bit where you confessed your long-held feelings last night. Oh Chuck. You wanted to die now. The ground could eat you up at any moment, preferable before Gabriel woke up. But that didn't happen.

You felt the angel exhale, a warm breath sliding over the back of your neck and sending warm shivers down your spine. You closed your eyes, hoping he'd think you were sleeping and just flee the room. That didn't happen either.

Instead he shifted and leaned up, one arm supporting his head as he gazed down at you. "Y/N?" His voice was soft, plaintive even. "I know you're awake." You opened your eyes and rolled ever so slightly, so you were looking up at him.

"Hi." You murmured, embarrassed at how tentative your own voice sounded.

He grinned, "So, yesterday was interesting. You could say it went to the dogs." He wagged one eyebrow at you, a grin forming on his lips. You let out a small laugh. He always seemed to make you laugh. Even in the most awkward of situations. Just like him to start a day with a joke. After a moment the laughter seemed to die down and his face turned serious. "So. We ought to talk."

"Um… No need." You suddenly found yourself with an urgent need to be anywhere else. You started get up, were sitting with your legs off the bed, ready to run… but his hand clamped firmly on your hand, keeping you from fleeing.

"Y/N." His voice made you stop and turn to face him fully. There was something charming yet demanding in the way he said your name. He was now sitting up, the blankets draped alluringly around his lap, his chest bare. His hair was sticking out at odd angles, and he had this cute little befuddled expression on his face. He looked positively mouthwatering. You felt another blush coming on. He sighed, "About last night. What you said."

"Can't we just pretend I didn't?" You asked beseechingly.

His eyes found yours then, a look of determination settling over him. "No." Before you knew what was happening his mouth were on yours. His lips were soft and feather light. It was sweet kiss, tentative yet resolved. You let out a sigh and softened in his arms. At your acquiescence, Gabriel smiled against your lips and pulled away slightly. But he stayed so close his breath mingled with your own. His eyes were soft and warm, "Do you know how long I've been waiting to do that?"

You shook your head, surprise waring with hope for dominant place in your heart.

"A very long time." He leaned in again and nipped your lip. "Seeing you last night about to put on Dean's shirt almost drove me crazy with jealousy." He confessed, "And then you actually put on mine, are still wearing it." He paused to eye you appreciatively, "It's very sexy." He raised your hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to your palm. "You like my wings. And boy was it a big step to let you see those, touch them." Your breath stuttered at this. You'd had no idea, though it made perfect sense. "It was by the way." He gave a half laugh at the look on your face. "I'll let you touch them all you want though."

"I'd like that." Your voice was soft, barely audible. But he heard, and boy did your response light up his face.

He leaned in and place a kiss on your nose. "And then you went and confessed." Finally, his gaze found yours again and the look in his eyes was both disarming and terrifying, because it was filled with such hope and longing. "I didn't think you liked me, not like that." He murmured, "But you do." He grinned again, "And Chuck knows I fell in love with you a long time ago."

Your breath caught in your throat, and words seemed to fail you.

"So, Y/N." He exhaled, "I really don't want to forget what you said last night, because I'm really hoping you'll say it again."

All of sudden the words were there, "I love you Gabriel." They poured out of you, a smiled lighting up your face like sunshine.

"I love you too." He murmured, leaning in to kiss your lips again. You met him halfway.

"About this pet thing" he breathed when you finally broke apart, "I'm so not wearing a collar. But I do like long walks and treats." He said suggestively.

You flushed and buried your face against his chest, "You're so not funny."

He pressed a kiss to the crown of your head, "Really sugar, I don't mind it as long as I'm yours."


End file.
